


A sexy night in the bunker

by AwesomeSauce1014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Needy Dean Winchester, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSauce1014/pseuds/AwesomeSauce1014
Summary: Dean is extremely sexually frustrated with not having his angel. So one night in the bunker he relieves that pent up frustration and Castiel could not be happier.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	A sexy night in the bunker

Dean and Cas have known each other for years now. But dean has only accepted he had feelings for cas just recently. Cas obviously has no idea, even though dean had been giving him all signs that he wanted to fuck this angel. His angel. But now dean has had enough. He is so sexually frustrated that looking at this man can just turn him on and masturbating just wasn’t enough anymore. But now here he is with this cas in the bunker in the library trying to read up on some demon lore. Alone. Not even Sam is here. It couldn’t be more perfect. So dean makes his move. He gets up with his book and moves to sit next to Castiel. He looks at him with so much lust and says “You know. I think you’re the most oblivious being I’ve ever met.” Castiel looks at him with confusion, “What do you mean dean? I’ve read this a hundred times and other stuff too. There is no way…..” then dean shuts him up by kissing him forcing his tongue into Castiel's mouth. And to dean surprise there is no fighting back. Castiel accepts it. He lets deans tonge dominate! He even wraps his hands around deans neck and plays with his hair so they can kiss harder! Dean pulls away very shocked and a little short of breath, “what the hell cas?” Cas looks him in the eyes and smiles and giggles a little, “you really think I didn’t know?” Cas still playing deans hair. Dean says “No I didn’t. I thought you were just so fucking obvious.” Cas whispers in his ear, “I heard you moaning my name when you were in the shower. It was quite loud.” Then he looks back into dean's eyes and dean just smiles slightly, “damn it. I should’ve known.” Cas moves his hands away from deans hair down to his chest and just feels his muscles, “so what are you going to do now?” Dean looks at him and lifts Cas up and pushing all the books and stuff on the floor and lays Cas on the table and removes Cas’s tie and with lust in his eyes says, “I’m going to fuck you and I’m not going to stop until you scream my name.” Cas blushing a bit because he actually got hard while dean said that, “then what are you waiting for?” Dean lost it after that, he ripped off cas’s shirt and started kissing and licking his chest, neck, and nipples. Making sure to find every single sensitive spot. Cas moaned and got uncomfortable hard. So dean moves his hands to undo cas’s belt and pull down his pants and underwear to reveal cas’s manhood and he was happy to be out of those jeans. Dean stopped teasing cas’s nipples and he went down to his manhood and gave Cas the most mind blowing, blow job ever. Dean didn’t miss an inch, he using his tongue strategically. Almost like he’s done this before. But Cas was feeling too good to think about it. He put his hands in deans hair and he just didn’t want it to stop. He was so close to cumming and dean knew it. He pulled away as quickly as possible and looked at Cas. As Cas moaned and looked at him with disapproval. Dean said, “angel can you poof some lube for us.” Cas looked at him questioningly as he had lube transported to his hand. Dean took it and said, “thank you”. Dean then pulled down cas’s pants and completely take them off and throw them on the floor. As dean opened the bottle and put some on his fingers Cas looked at him a little worried, “I’m just a little confused on what you’re doing dean.” Dean kissed him has he had two of his fingers at cas’s entrance, “just trust me you’ll love it.” Then he stuck both of them in at once full force. Cas screamed like he never screamed before. The sensation was just so foreign and exciting at the same time. Dean gave him some to adjust before thrusting his fingers in and out of Cas. Slowly at first but then speeding up and when dean found his prostate. Cas nearly came. But dean only ever teased it so slightly, “just tell me when you want more than just this.” Cas arched his back and tried to thrust against deans fingers but pulled them out and he looked at Cas as he saw his body was ready to just release. Cas looked back at him and with one quick motion pulled, ripped off deans shirt, pulled his pants down and pulled him close so they were face to face and he looked at him with what dean calls “fuck me eyes” and said, “Dean. Fuck me till I scream.” Dean then said, “gladly my angel”. And he didn’t waste no time he penetrated him with full force and did not stop. He gave Cas a hand job in time with his thrusts and then lifted Cas’s legs to hit his sweet spot and when he did. Cas screamed deans name and begged for more. And dean did just that. He pounded that spot over and over and Cas wrapped his hands around dean, digging his nails into his back, “d-dean… I’m going to….” dean says, “I know Cas me too” and with just a few more thrusts Cas comes so hard he almost blacks out and dean comes to hardest he’s ever come. But what they both don’t realise. Is that when Cas came his wings appeared creating a slight wind. When they both calm down dean looks at him and looks at his wings with a little shock, “is that supposed to happen?” Cas opens his eyes and blushes a little trying not to seem embarrassed, “I honestly don’t know.” Dean smiles and kisses him and touches the wings, “well if we’re going to be in a confined space doing this stuff. You better make sure this doesn’t happen. You could possibly break something.” Cas kisses back, “I’ll look into it.” Dean then lifts Cas to his bedroom where they both cuddle up next to each other. But before Cas goes to sleep (even though he doesn’t need to. But what the hell) he snaps his fingers and makes all the evidence of their event clean. So that way Sam has no idea what happened when he walks in.


End file.
